


Downtime

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix is a pain, Fluff, M/M, Tending to injuries, before chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: After the fight with Lozano, Siris drops Locus and Felix off at a nearby safe house to lie low for a little.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercvigilante/gifts).



After the incident with Lozano, Siris dropped Locus and Felix off at a quiet, but not too shabby safehouse on the edge of the city.  
“Sam,” he’d said as they got out of the car, “lay low tih Gates here until his leg heals. There’s a master bedroom upstairs and a shower. The numbers for a handful of delivery places are on the fridge and I left some instant ramen in the cupboard if you don’t want to order food. There’s also a pistol in the gun locker under the stairs if you need to use it and a first aid kit for Isaac under the sink. Call me if you need anything.”  
Locus nodded, picking Felix up from the back and helping him walk down to the front door.   
“You know, Ortez,” began Felix as he dangled halfway off of the other man’s shoulders, “this could be nice for you. A few weeks with nothing to do but take care of me.” He pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s cheek.   
“That’s one way to put it,” he grumbled in response.   
“C’mon, I’m sweet.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Locus unlocked the front door and did a quick visual check around the area. It wasn’t too bad. A small TV sat on a chest of drawers in front of a long couch in one room and connected to what looked to be a kitchen. Stairs led up to what was probably the master bedroom and the shower and sure enough, there was a small gun locker under the stairs. Locus set Felix down on the couch, propping his injured leg up on some pillows.   
“Stay here,” said Locus, turning to the kitchen.  
“And where would I go?” Felix called after him, receiving only an irritated chuff from the kitchen in response.   
“What do you want to do for dinner?” Locus came back from the kitchen, a first aid kit in one hand and takeout menus in the other. “Siris also left us some instant ramen if you wanted that.”  
“Do I look like a broke college student to you?” Felix saw the arched eyebrow from Locus and sighed, “don’t answer that. Pizza sounds good.”  
“Anything in particular?” Locus began to unwrap the bandage around Felix’s calf, revealing that the gunshot wound had started to bruise. The initial entry point was looking better, but the exit wound was what worried him. It blew a two and a half inch hole in his calf. Locus had packed it with gauze and wrapped it all up tight, taking care to properly sterilize everything as he dismantled his hard work.  
“I mean, long as you don’t put anchovies or anything weird on pizza, I don’t really care.” Felix winced a little as Locus doused the entry wound in rubbing alcohol.  
“How does it feel?”   
“How does what feel, Locs, you’ve got to be a little more specific. I mean-”  
“Your leg, Felix. How does your leg feel.” It wasn’t a question this time.  
“Well, it doesn’t bleed every time I move and hurts less,” he swore loudly as Locus began to tend to the exit wound, again, dousing it in alcohol, “though when you do that it doesn’t feel any better.”  
“It’s necessary. Stop complaining.”  
“Yeah. I’d hate to lose a leg.” He smirked at Locus, “‘Cause somebody likes my legs.”   
“Your legs are the size of a toothpick Felix.”  
“You don’t seem to mind when they’re wrapped around your waist,” he pauses, smirk only growing, “or up on your shoulders.”  
“Felix.” His codename has an edge to it. Storm grey eyes lock with silky brown.  
Felix smiles innocently, “What, Loli dear,” he purrs. Locus shakes his head at the use of the nickname.   
“You’re filthy.”  
“I know.”  
“No,” he holds up his dust covered hands, “from the quarry.”  
“Oh,” he chuckles, “right. I probably shouldn’t shower unless you’d like to join me.”  
The look Locus gives him shoots him down.  
“Well, then the only recourse is a sponge bath.” He gives a playful smile, eyebrows arching. “How about it?”  
“No errant touching, no kissing, and no...sexual noises.”  
Felix touches a hand to his chest, feigning shock, “You wound me Locus.”  
“I’m not going to fuck you while you’re injured. That would only worsen it.”  
“I’m sure you can be careful.”  
“No.” The reply is short and Locus scoops him up, taking care not to jostle the wounded leg. Felix rests his head on his partner’s chest, smiling softly. He’d take what he could get out of Locus when he was wounded.  
“C’mon babe, you don’t have to carry me.”  
Locus shoots him an almost smile, maybe even something that could be called a half smile. “I thought you like it when I carry you.”  
“I’m being a pain, babe. It’s part of my charm.”  
“That’s a word for it,” sighs Locus. He sets Felix down leaned up against the bathtub. “I’m going to get some towels and a change of clothes for you. Can you strip while I’m gone.”  
There’s a quip on Felix’s lips but it’s crushed off with the glare Locus gives him. “I’m injures though.”  
“You were shot in the leg not the spine. Strip.”With that Locus out the bathroom door, returning, rather briefly with a stack of towels. Felix is wiggling out of both pants and boxers, managing fairly well for his injury.   
“Enjoying the show?” He smirks, kicking off the pants to the corner.   
Locus just sighs and turns on the tap. He had to admit, Felix didn’t look to bad naked. He was a bit on the slim side but Locus didn’t mind. He’d never say it out loud anyway. Kneeling down, he began to gently wash away the dust that had accumulated on Felix from the skirmish in the quarry.  
“Oh,” Felix let out a content sigh, eyes fluttering closed, “I feel cleaner already.” His head knocked against the wall of the tub.  
Locus kept his touches gentle, focusing on the easy motion the cloth made across Felix’s neck and down his chest. He paused, dipping the rag back in the bucket before carefully dabbing around Felix’s eyes. Locus found himself marvelling at how those eyes crinkled in the corners from the placid smile across his lips. Somehow, between that thought and the next, his lips ended up an inch away from his partner’s. That little smile gained a cocky edge, twisting into a sharp smirk.  
“Kiss me, Sam.”  
Until that point, the silence had only been broken by their breathing. Felix cracked one single velvet brown eye open. It was then Locus kissed him gently, tenderly. Just lips pressed to lips. Felix’s hands rested near the top of Locus’ spine, pulling him closer. His mouth moved against Locus’, hands slowly drifting lower down his back, eliciting a little shudder. He traced the outline of well defined obliques and down just a little lower to the edge of a hip. Locus pulled away.  
“You know I said-”  
“Ah, ah ah,” Felix is grinning now, triumphant,”You said that I couldn’t kiss you. However, you just kissed me.”   
Locus let out a defeated huff and continued washing Felix without any further interruptions.  
“Can you get dressed by yourself? I got you a change of clothes.” He towelled off Felix, offering him the towel.   
“Yeah, I can manage.” He looks to the pile of sweats that Locus set down on the counter, “You’re a doll Locs.” He was smiling again, and Locus had to admit, it was nice to see him smile.


End file.
